


50 Things That Could Be In Fury's Toolbox

by MaddisenK



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lists, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Spoilers, furys toolbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddisenK/pseuds/MaddisenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Bobbi and Mack find when they open Fury's Toolbox? A list of 50 (mostly random) things that could be in Fury's toolbox but probably aren't. Based on the ending of Season 2, Episode 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Things That Could Be In Fury's Toolbox

**50 Things that could be in Fury’s Toolbox but probably aren’t**

 

  1. Bible
  2. Rainbow colored backup eye patches
  3. Thin mints (because even Fury has to have a weakness)
  4. Agent Carter’s vial of Steve Rogers’ blood
  5. Bobbi & Hunter’s marriage certificate
  6. Krabby Patty formula
  7. Beats (used to drown out the sounds of the Avengers arguing)
  8. Capital One credit card
  9. Natasha’s arrow necklace
  10. Backup shield for Captain America (because life happens and Natasha keeps complaining about having to pick up after him)
  11. Coordinates to his house with his wife
  12. bubble gum flavored condoms
  13. Shirley Temple DVD’s
  14. Phil’s secret Captain America Fanfiction collection
  15. Another Vial of the Alien Blood that saved Phil
  16. Blueprints to the helicarrier (in case Clint gets stuck up in the vents again and Phil has to go try and find him)
  17. Seed to the last truffala tree
  18. Script for the new Annie movie
  19. Gorilla Glue
  20. Map to Loki's scepter
  21. Natasha's Birth Certificate
  22. The only arrow Clint has ever broken (or that he will admit to doing)
  23. Britney Spears perfume
  24. Shawarma carry-out menu
  25. Dry shampoo and multiple different sized hair brushes (maybe it just makes him feel better, don't judge)
  26. Keys to all of the Avengers' houses
  27. Original copies of the Twilight Saga books all signed by the author
  28. General Talbot’s Skype ID
  29. Files on what really happened in Budapest (can't blame Bobbi for wanting to get her hands on those!)
  30. Compact Motorcycle
  31. Escape hatch that leads to an underground bedroom (when everything is stressful, this is where everyone goes to look for Phil and Melinda...)
  32. Love letters between Fury and a nameless lady (is it his wife??? we will never know)
  33. Key to Wards room (Coulson made sure to get a copy once his adopted daughter and him had an affair, you know, incase he needed to “intervene”)
  34. Gun (can’t you just imagine how disappointed they would be?!)
  35. Ongoing electric monopoly game between Fury and Melinda (kept on a safe so no one cheats *cough cough*)
  36. Sexy cop Halloween costume (DON'T ASK)
  37. Abraham Lincoln's head....
  38. Super soaker water guns filled with rotten milk
  39. Cosplay costumes for all the Avengers (and Antman)
  40. Doritos
  41. Peggy Carter’s hat
  42. His high school algebra book filled with a plan for world destruction
  43. Bruno Mars album
  44. Superman cape
  45. folded up Harry Styles cardboard cut-out
  46. An Infinity stone
  47. Rape Whistle (because too many people have hit on Nick)
  48. Miniature hearse
  49. Password to his fanfiction.net account
  50. Outcome for the next Presidential Election




End file.
